Mary Kay Bergman
Mary Kay Bergman (June 5, 1961 – November 11, 1999), credited on South Park as Shannen Cassidy, was an American voice actress and animation voice-over teacher. Having been involved in the voice acting industry since 1986, Bergman was well known for her voice roles in South Park by voicing all female characters from the 1997 debut until her death, and for the Disney franchise, was the official voice of Snow White from 1989 – 1999. Bergman became the second official voice of Daphne Blake in Scobby Doo in a couple of films. She also did Arista in the Little mermaid cartoon, and voiced Jay Jay the Jet Plane. She was marry to Dino Andrade, and was the original voice of Timmy Turner in the 1990s version of The Fairly OddParents. Her succesor for Timmy Turner is Tara Strong. While Bergman's best friend/student, Grey Delisle, succeeded her as Arista and Daphne Blake. Career She was born in Los Angeles, California to Jewish parents but became Christian at a young age. She is an only child. She initially was rejected from voice-acting classes around California and considered a career in the Air Force. However, a party she attended in her teen years led her to not give up her goal to become a legendary voice actress. She got classes and at age 25 in 1986 was picked up by Walt Disney Pictures & Hanna-Barbera Productions Incorporated for voice-acting. She provided back up character voices for Hanna-Barbera's & Disney's cartoons to start her career and worked her way to becoming promoted by bosses William Hanna and Joseph Barbera as a main voice actress. She split her time to working for both Disney and Hanna-Barbera since both animation organization bases were only a few miles apart in Los Angeles. She did the same for her career at Disney Pictures, working her way up to promotion, in the process befriending the Disney family. In 1995, Bergman was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and become increasingly depressed. In 1996, she was brought to a hospital when she thought about committing suicide. She began improving her feelings and getting well in late 1995 and her family became closer to her. In 1998, she was hired by Nickelodeon to voice Timmy Turner in the Fairly OddParents shorts that aired on Oh Yeah! Cartoons. In 1998, she voiced in Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island as Daphne Blake. Death On November 11, 1999, Bergman went to a party celebrating Disneyland's 45th anniversary and then went back to her home in Los Angeles, California. When her husband and her best friend John Bell went to visit her that night, they came home and found Bergman dead. Bergman was buried in Los Angeles. As a result of the tragic death, the animation world mourned and started a charity in Bergman's name that studies how to prevent suicide in the future. As a replacement for her voices in the Scooby-Doo's movie franchise and some of her Disney roles, was her life-long friend and student Grey DeLisle. Her funeral was and still is one of the biggest known ceremonies in Disney History. Fellow animators and voice actors such as William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Tara Strong, the Disney family, Grey DeLisle, Debi Derryberry, Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Hanks, Frank Welker and many others attended the service. TV Shows *The Fairly OddParents – Timmy Turner *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command – *The Scooby-Doo Project – Daphne *South Park – *Spider-Man (1994) – Gwen *The Little Mermaid – Arisa Animated Movies *Balto II: Wolf Quest – Fox *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure – Si the cat *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders – Daphine *Toy Story 2 – Jesse's yodeling vocals & singing voice *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut – *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost – Daphne *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island – Daphne *The Hunchback of Notre Dame – Quasimodo's Mother & Djali *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs – Snow White (delete scene material) Video Games *101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook – Perdita & Anita *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Animated Storybook – Quasimodo's Mother & Djali Quotes *"My Greatest regrets is that I never got to meet Walt Disney". Trivia *Out of all her South Park roles, Bergman loved the role of voicing the little bad girl with braces in her mouth (SHELLY MARSH). *She did voicework for over 400 television commercials. Gallery Category:VOICE ARTISTS